The Heir of Ravenclaw
by Carebee
Summary: Bellery Black just thought she was a regular witch, a common member of the wizard comunity. Her life is turned around when she finds out that she is the heir of Ravenclaw, the most powerful witch of today and Harry Potter, the heir of Griffyindor's, twin.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Bellery, Jack, and the girl that she sits next to. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I will not write any more chapters unless I get reviews, so please review! (There is an exception after this chapter because it was already prewritten**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"AVADA KADERVA!" shouted one Tom Marvelo Riddle.

Lily awoke and she knew one thing was true, her beloved James was dead. She looked over to her children, her little boy and her little girl. She knew she had only seconds to hide them. She picked up her little girl and hid her under the bed. It was the only spot she could find where they might have a chance. She was just about to pick up her little boy when she heard a noise at the door. She knew there wasn't enough time to hide him so she protected him with the only other option she had, she had to protect him with love. She saw him open the door.

"Lily Potter… AVADA KEDERVA!" A flash of green light flew at her and her life flashed before her. She re-saw everything she could remember before realizing the green light was headed for her little boy. She threw herself in front of it and the last thing she could remember was her baby boy sniffing, on the verge of tears.

The morning after their death, The Potter's friends and family walked to The Potter's home in sorrowful silence. They approached the door to the dark house that one day ago was a happy place. The door was wide open nearly broken off its hinges. Some of their friends shuttered from the dark magic that still lie there. Everyone walked inside slowly and the first place they went was to the bedroom. They had to see if there were any survivors. The leader of the group opened the door to Lily and James Potter's bedroom. Lily lay on the floor, pale as ice, and a note lay on the bed.

_Dear Friends and Family of Lily and James Potters,_

_I have come to pick up the children of Lily and James Potter. I have looked thoroughly throughout the whole home and I have not been able to find the second Potter twin. I can only assume the worst for the child if she has not yet met this fate. I am terribly sorry for your loss. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, will join the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you find the baby girl you should report to ne Albus Dumbledore as soon as possible. I am utterly sorry for your loss. –Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts_

The friends and neighbors of Lily and James Potter some crying, some just plain sad, drank in the surroundings for the last time. They then picked up the bodies to bury.

A young man by the name of Sirius Black stayed behind. He felt a familiar presence in the room. He bent and lifted up the bed skirt. Sleeping under the bed was Harry Potter's twin sister. He took it upon himself as the godfather to take the little girl into his home and raise her as his own. Sure he would tell Dumbledore but he would ask to take care of her. There was no more rom in the Dursley household as far as he could tell and he was the next liable choice. He picked up the little girl and slipped out the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Bellery, Jack, and the girl that she sits next to. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I will not write more chapters unless I get reviews, so please review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Sorting

"Come one Belle were going to miss the train! Grab your stuff and let's get going," Shouted my godfather Sirius Black. I was packing to go to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, where young witches and wizards could learn spells and pretty much how to be a wizard.

I threw a black cloak over my knee-length green dress, and ran down the stair case with my suitcase and my owl, Darest. About a month ago I received a letter from the school inviting me to learn magic there. I had had accepted mostly because that was where my godfather went to school.

Sirius had never told me who my real parents were, only that he wasn't my real father. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it more so I didn't question him about it.

"Ready? We're going to apperate there to save time." He told me. He grabbed my hand and picked up his wand. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and when I opened them we were at the train station. We walked to the arch marking platform 9 ¾. Sirius he had explained how it works. All I had to do was run through the wall. I saw a hair with jet black hair like mine disappear through the wall followed by a couple of red-headed children. I walked up to the arch and turned to wave at Sirius. He smiled at me and I turned and ran through the arch. When I looked around I saw parents hugging their children, and first years like myself scurrying onto the train. I followed them and found my own compartment where I wouldn't be bothered. I got my wand out from my pocket and began to examine it. I was so absorbed in its beauty I didn't notice when the black haired boy opened the door.

"Excuse me, can I sit here? All the other seats are taken." He asked.

"Yes you may. I'm not saving it for anyone." He nodded his head at me and sat down across from me. I took this opportunity to study him. He had intense green eyes and I thought I could see a small mark underneath his hair. A moment passed in silence.

"Can I sit here? There aren't any more seats," Said a red-head who had just opened the door.

"Yeah," Said the boy who looked like me. The red-head came and sat next to me.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," the red-head, Ron, said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," said my look alike, Harry.

"THE Harry Potter? Can I see your scar?" Ron asked. He pulled back his hair to reveal a lightning shaped scar. I gasped. He had the same symbol I had on the back of my hand.

"Umm, my name is Bellery but you can call me Belle, anyway look at my hand." I stuck out my hand for them to see. Harry said nothing but Ron gasped.

"It's the same as Harry's! I wonder why that is…" Ron exclaimed.

"Belle, we might have to look into that. You know, why you have the same scar as me. What's your last name?" Harry asked.

"Black, Bellery Black, but the person who had that last name originally told me he was my godfather. I just used it because it felt right. I feel like I know you. I mean from before Hogwarts, like maybe when we were kids or something," I said. I really did feel like I knew Harry.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can go to a library or something when we get to Hogwarts," Harry proposed. At that moment a girl with bushy light brown hair opened the door to our compartment.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville is looking for one." She turned to Harry. "Your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. Do you want me to fix those glasses for you?" She talked quite a lot, maybe too much for my taste. She spoke a spell and Harry's glasses fixed instantly. I had been raised in a magical family, but it still fascinated me.

"You best put your robes on. We're nearly there," she told us. She may be annoying but she w right about putting on our robes.

When Harry, Ron, and I were all dressed in our Hogwarts robes we pulled to a stop. It was dark outside, but the moon was full. We all got off the train with all of the other Hogwarts students. In the crowd of people I managed to hear someone calling.

"First years this way. First years over to me!" I followed the voice, followed by Harry and Ron, until I came face to face with an extremely large man. He counted the people around who I suspected were first years.

"All of you, onto the boats!" he shouted. All the first years got into the little row boats that surrounded us. I turned to get into a boat when I caught sight of the castle. It was immensely beautiful, all stone, with arches everywhere. Sirius had told me how beautiful it was but I did not expect it to be this amazing. Some of the first years were like me staring in awe, and others looked as if that wasn't the prettiest building they ever saw. I got into a boat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Ron still looked like they were trying to figure out why I had the same scar as him.

It took about ten minutes to cross the lake over to Hogwarts. All of the first years seemed anxious and excited to find out what house they would be put in. Hogwarts students were separated into four separate houses based on personality, destiny, or family history. There is Slytherin the sly, and cunning; the myth was that most Slytherins turned out evil. Next, there is Gryffindor. Gryffindor was for the brave people. After that there is Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is for the kind, generous, caring people. People say that if you don't fit into the other categories they put you in Hufflepuff. I always guessed that was a myth. Lastly, there is Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is for people who are smart, very smart. I tried not to think of my sorting as we reached the other bank of the lake. We all unloaded from the boats and walked up to the doors separating us from the other Hogwarts students. A woman named professor McGonagall started to speak to us. I missed most of what she was trying to tell us because I was so nervous, but I caught the last piece of her speech.

"You may enter." She called. The doors opened to reveal an eating chamber bigger than my home. The ceiling looked almost as if it was the real sky even though it was not. All of the first years walked down the middle to the front where we all stood in a group, whispering, and talking with newly made friends. On a stool a couple steps from where I stood an old hat lay on the chair. The second I saw it, I knew it was the sorting hat. Sirius had spent quite a lot of time on the sorting hat when we learned about it in homeschooling, but just looking at it made me feel anxious as to where it would put me.

"We will begin the sorting now." The headmaster Albus Dumbledore told us. One by one Professor McGonagall called us up to be sorted. It wasn't long before my own name was called.

"Bellery Po- um Black." She almost called me Bellery Potter I think. If only I knew why.

I walked up to the stool and put the sorting hat on my head.

"A Potter I see, and a special one too. Difficult, difficult," it told me in my head. "You would do well in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw I see, but you're a Ravenclaw pri, ah yes Ravenclaw seems to be the most appropriate."

"RAVENCLAW!" he shouted allowed. I sighed in relief and walked over to join my new house mates. In all the excitement around me I had forgotten that the sorting hat and Ms. McGonagall had called me Bellery Potter.

I sat in an empty seat next to girl and boy both with caramel hair. The girl had her hair in a braid and she was facing the sorting hat. The boy and girl had been sorted before me, his last name being Alloway, and hers Ashe.

"Hi" the boy said. "This place is really cool huh?"

"Definitely. I never pictured it like this when I dreamed of what it would be like. It's amazing. My name is Bellery Black. What's yours?" I asked.

"Name's Jack Alloway. Good to meet you." He said. He smiled at me with a genuine smile and he spoke his next words with great care. "I heard Harry Potter's at this school. I wonder if it's true."

"True it is. I sat with him and a couple other first years on the train. He's just a normal person and I can tell he doesn't like all the attention." I told him. He stared at me in awe.

"You sat with Harry Potter? You are so lucky. Even if he doesn't want the attention he's going to get it because he destroyed Voldemort. Most wouldn't dare say that name, but I don't see the point." He smiled at me again.

"I was raised as a muggle even though I grew up knowing I was a witch. My godfather told me all about Voldemort. The funny thing is, he told me he was my godfather, but he never told me who my real parents are."

"Looks like we already have ourselves an adventure!" he exclaimed. We turned our attention back to the sorting hat right after a girl named Sally-Anne Perks was sorted.

"Potter, Harry." Mrs. McGonagall announced. There was a collective gasp as the name bounced around the room. Everyone erupted into whispers, and slowly the boy with the lightning-shaped scar separated himself from the crowd. He shuffled up to the stool and sat upon it. Once the sorting hat was placed on his head, I saw that he began to murmur something to himself. No one around me could read his lips but a minute passed and the sorting hat sorted him.

"GRIFFYINDOR!" It called. With a smile on his face he hurried to the Gryffindor table. As he sat down I had the sudden feeling I had seen that smile before.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Bellery, Jack, Emmaline, and Polly. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I will not write more chapters unless I get reviews, so please review! This story is based as if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban Prison. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Realization

Albus Dumbledore stood when everyone had been sorted into their houses. When he approached the stand in front of the hall, everyone in the hall quieted their conversations and turned to listen to him.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I'd just like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits for students. I would also like to warn you that the third floor corridor is off limits to all students. Now, let the feast begin." He swept his hands across the room and food appeared at all the tables. The other first years and I stared at the table in awe. Any food you could ever imagine was on the table, from chicken to steak. You could magically put any drink in your glass, and I was told that dessert was soon to come. I ate like I had never eaten in my life. I talked to Jack and the girl who sat on my other side who was named Emmaline Ashe. By the end of the feast I was friends with about five of the other Ravenclaws and I felt as if was going to burst. Albus Dumbledore approached the stand once again, and the room was hushed.

"I suspect you enjoyed your meal?" he paused "Well, all prefects take your first years to your common rooms and show them to their rooms. All of you will find your belongings placed in your dormitories. The feast has ended!" Our prefect whose name was Polly Werin, lead us out of the great hall and slowly lead us higher and higher until we reached a tower on the opposite side of Hogwarts than we had entered. We approached a picture of a small child in silence.

"Ishkibble" Polly said. The picture snapped open revealing a small stone hallway. Polly began to walk through it and all the first years followed in a single file line behind. The hallway opened into a larger common room. The room was mostly colored blue with silver accents. A couple of Ravenclaws sat on a couch in front of a large fireplace, while the others were reading books off a bookshelf that was filled with enough to fill mine and Sirius' home. Below the bookshelf there was a large table to do your homework or read on. There was a door to the left of the bookshelf that I guessed was a bathroom.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room. Girls, your common room is up those stairs and to the immediate left." She stopped and pointed to a small stairwell that I hadn't noticed before. "If you weren't in Ravenclaw, you wouldn't be able to see them. It was a spell done by a house member past. Anyway, Boys, your dormitories are up those stairs and two the immediate right. You will find your belongings below your bed. Goodnight." Polly turned and went through a wall next to the fireplace.

"Well that was interesting. I better get myself a map or I'll never be able to find my way back up here." Jack said.

"Yeah we'll probably have our classes together so we can help each other out there. Well goodnight. That feast wore me out." Emmaline said. We had come to an agreement that I would call her Em.

"Night Em, Night Belle. See you in the morning." Jack said.

"Night Jack" I said. The three of us walked up the stairs and parted ways, Em and I going to the girls dormitory and Jack going to the boys. Em and I threw on our pajamas and fell fast asleep in bed.

I opened my eyes with the sun streaming through the window. I looked around the room and saw that no one else was awake. The clock on my bedside table read 5:47am. This being my first day, I decided to take a shower and attempt to learn my way to my classes. I sat up and put my feet over the edge of the bed, and walked to my suitcase at the foot of my bed. Sirius had given me my suitcase for my birthday. It had my initials on it, BRB, in gold embroidery.

I looked down to the lettering expecting to see my initials on it. Instead, the gold lettering read, BRP.

"BRP?" I whispered to myself. This must be someone else's suitcase, it can't be mine. I am going to tell Professor Dumbledore that I have someone else's luggage. That way, I can get mine back and whoever BRP is can get theirs back, I thought. I brushed my hair and made myself slightly reasonable, before creeping from the dormitory and into the common room.

"Where are you going?" said a familiar voice. I looked up to see Jack Alloway lounging on the couch in the common room.

"Umm, nowhere." I answered hurriedly. He stared pointedly at me with his bright blue eyes. His stare made me realize that I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just going to get my suitcase.

"Wherever you're going I'd like to go with. I need to get out of this room. It's driving me nuts." He smiled at me.

"Fine, but its not that exciting. I'm just going to get my suitcase. I have someone else's." I said.

"I'm coming with you." He insisted. I shrugged and he stood and followed me from the common room. We hurried through the corridors not stopping till we reached Professor Dumbledore's office. I walked up to the statue of which I guessed was the guard.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore." I said to the statue. I waited almost five minutes before turning to Jack.

"I don't think it'll work. I'm not really sure how to get him. Let's go." I turned to leave with Jack on my tail.

"You needed to see me?" I turned to see Albus Dumbledore, with his almost silver beard.

"Yes professor. I got a suitcase that has the initials BRP. I think they belong to someone else. I need my uniforms for school." I said to him.

"I see that Sirius has not explain to you of your heritage. Miss Black I think we must speak in my office. Jack, can I be assured you will make it back to your common room on your own?"

"Yes professor." Jack replied. Jack turned and walked back through the hallway in which we had arrived.

"Come." Dumbledore ordered. He walked towards the steps I had seen earlier. He spoke a word that I guessed was the password to his office. I stepped on the stair behind him as they began to spiral upward. We spiraled upward for a couple more seconds before the staircase came to a stop. Professor Dumbledore stepped off and I followed close behind. He opened a door and led me through it. His office was big and round. Along the walls to my left were pictures of former headmasters. There were many things throughout the room that I didn't recognize, or that I had never been taught about. On the far end of the room was his desk. All around the desk there were bookshelves that were stuffed to the brim. A large red bird, who sat on a post, stared at me with intelligent eyes. I identified it as a phoenix. Sirius had taught me about them in our exotic creatures unit. Phoenixes were rare, and I didn't have any idea how Dumbledore had gotten it.

"Come sit in this chair here." He said. He was already sitting at the desk and he was gesturing to a chair in front of the desk. I sat in the chair and lifted my eyes to meet my professor's.

"I have very important things to speak to you about. Have you ever wondered who your real parents are? Wondered how you got that scar on your hand? This is going to be your time to ask because I disagree with Sirius on keeping this from you." He spoke softly, as if to not let anyone else hear.

"I've wondered but Sirius hasn't answered my questions. I guess I got used to not having my questions answered. I'd really like you to tell me anything you can. I'm sick and tired of secrets." I told him. He nodded.

"Yes, I do think I will. I'll your teachers you might be late." He turned and did something I couldn't see. "They know. I guess I should start with your parentage. Your parents are Lily and James Potter. You are Harry Potter's twin sister." He paused and allowed me to process. I was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived's, twin sister. I was the one that no one knew about, the special one. I smiled and Dumbledore saw this and continued.

"You and Harry together are nearly unstoppable. Voldemort knew this, and this is why he wanted to be rid of at least one of you. He was planning to kill Harry first, and since you weren't there, he was going to find you and be rid of you as well. He didn't pay enough attention. You were under the bed, nearly next to Harry. When he fired the killing curse at Harry, you could tell, how you did I can't tell you. You knew you couldn't live without your brother, your other half and so you put up a shield who knows how. Voldemort's killing curse bounced off the shield and hit Voldemort himself. Voldemort then disappeared, not dead perhaps, but gone until he could find a proper replacement body. Since you were only a year old, the shield wasn't that strong and pieces of the curse got through it. One piece hit you on your hand, and the other hit Harry on his forehead. These pieces of the spell gave you both the lightning-shaped scar. A secret that not many people know, is that Godric Gryffindor and Rolina Ravenclaw were twins, Rolina just changed her last name when she married and kept it that way. Then they formed Hogwarts. The two of them kept it secret from the other two founders in order to allow them both to help found the school. Slytherin would probably have only let one of them be a founder. They told the first headmaster, and it has been passed from generation to generation. You and I are the only living people who know. Others have been told in the past but all of them are dead by now. The last thing I must discuss with you is of utmost importance. Before I tell you though, I must tell you that you are able to repeat my words to Harry. He is as much a part of this as you." He paused and gave me time to process everything that he had told me. I was so shocked I couldn't think. I was unstoppable at Harry's side. Together we could save the world from all evils.

"The last thing I wish to inform you of is the most of all the information I have already supplied. You and Harry are heirs. You are heirs to the thrones of Ravenclaw and Griffyndor. Both of you have destinies to fulfill. These, I cannot tell you. I have a gift for you from your ancestors. This gift, or rather gifts are meant for your use to fulfill your destiny. You must not tell anyone of these gifts save Harry and any two friends you would trust with your life. Before you tell these friends though you must learn all there is to know about them. Anyone who finds out who shouldn't may put your life in danger. With this said, can I trust that you will take these words into mind?" he asked me.

"You can trust me. I will follow your instructions exactly."

"Good. Then I will proceed to gift you." He stood up and stepped up a ladder to the top of his bookshelf. From the back of the shelf he brought forth a single box. It was about 10 inches long. The box was made of a dark ebony, the wood of Ravenclaw. He reached up again, this time bringing forth a small square box, with intricate designs all over the sides. I was drawn to the objects, and I could feel the immense power coming from it. He retreated down the ladder an set the boxes on his desk.

"These are your gifts. They are foraged for the hand of a Ravenclaw and if any other is to attempt to use it, it could end in their demise. With this said, I will begin with this." He picked up the square box and handed it to me. The power flowed into my hands and the air around me seemed to chill. I put my finger to the lock and the metal glowed white as snow. The lock clicked open leaving another chill in the air. The inside of the box was lined with blue velvet, probably to represent Ravenclaw. In the box there was a necklace and a circlet. I looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes dear these are yours. The circlet there, see that was Rowena's. She was the princess after all. She requested that a crown be built for her since there was none. She was quite in love with blue and this would be the reason that Ravenclaw would be blue. That there, is a sapphire and all the other gems are diamonds. I suppose sapphires were rarer then. The necklace, I believe Rowena requested that too. Both have magically abilities even I have yet to understand. During the school day I suggest you only wear the necklace. Having a crown on your head might cause suspicion." I gently picked up the necklace from the box and fixed it upon my neck.

"Open the next one now. I, myself cannot open it and I am excited to see what it contains." I set the first box down and picked up the next box. The box had no designs, and anyone who did not have suspicions might think it was a jewelry box, a harmless muggle storage device. I could tell this was not so. The same thing happened when I touched the lock on this box, than when I touched the other box. The metal glowed white again and the room grew colder. The box opened revealing a wand of about 8 inches.

"It cannot be! All said the wand of Rolina was lost with her diadem. This is a very powerful wand. It only obeys you, and any spell that any other attempts on it will backfire. For example, if I tried to pick up this wand and do a killing curse on you, the wand would merely send It back a me killing me instead. Most would not be able to tell the difference between this wand and another except you or a wand maker. One of Ollivander's ancestors made this wand at the cost of her own life. I think the story has been passed down through the generations though I doubt many of the younger ages believe it. Keep that with you at all times. Use it as your wand for class, but be careful. Show off with it too much, and someone could catch on. Off with you now. Take your gifts back to your rooms and hide them well. Keep the necklace on and keep the wad with you. I think the wand might come in handy when hiding the boxes" He took his glasses off and put his head down and began to write something. I hurried away from him quietly in order to not disturb him. I ran down the stair from his office and headed off torwards the common room. The hallways were empty and I never crossed paths with another student.

After about five minutes I reached the painting of the little princess girl. I spoke the password and the painting sloppily popped open. I ran through the common room and up to my dormitories before I could check to see if everyone was there. No one was in my dorm room luckily. I sat down on my bed to try to make sense of what had happened. Tears began to flow from my eyes. The words he had spoken to me were fresh in my mind, the necklace was around my neck, and the wand was in my hand. The air around me grew thicker, and because I was crying I paid it no attention. I looked up and saw snowflakes sinking down from ceiling. Snowflakes? How could snowflakes fall in here. At that moment Emmaline Ashe walked into the room. Her blonde hair was clean and brushed, falling exactly where it was supposed to. She looked at me and screamed. It wasn't a loud scream, but I could tell she was scared to death.

"What Em? What's wrong?" I called. She raised a shaky hand up to point at me. I hurried to the closest mirror to see what she was talking about. White, Icy flames covered my entire body. I couldn't feel a thing but I could tell the flames weren't hot.


End file.
